


Set in Stone

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, fluff with no point, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Infants cry a lot at night, Ash wakes up once again to comfort his son





	Set in Stone

I found myself opening my eyes to see find myself right where I was suppose to be: Next to my wife, next to the woman that makes me the happiest in the world. Meghan Chase, shes just sleeping next to me. Snoring a little bit but sleeping nonetheless, she looks so cute resting next to me. Sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming of me, though that line of thought is either my ego or my hope. (maybe a bit of both) 

My name is Ash, The former winter prince, the new iron knight. Meghan is the leader of the iron court. I couldn’t be more proud of her, shes so much more different then the girl who made that contract with me to save her brother. However, who would imagined back then I would end up falling for her? Not trapped in my own bitterness not a pawn of the winter court?

I guess not everything is set in stone. 

“WAHHHHHHH!” Cried out a little voice.

Ah yes, its about that time. 

I quickly pulled myself up from the bed, Meghan woke up right away.

“Ash no, you’ve done that the last 3 weeks. Let Glitch handle it.”

That wasn’t happening. It just wasn’t.

I kissed Meghan’s nose, “It’ll be fine. I’ll be back.” and I went off.

Yes, its been 3 weeks since my little bundle of joy came into my life. Kerrian, the union of the love me and Meghan have. more irony, the fey Ash would laugh at the notion of me having kids, sometimes I can hear Rowen’s voice in my head telling me what a disgrace I am. How I'm an insult to the Unseeline court.

And Rowen can rot wherever he is for all I care.

I open the door and there is Kerrian, in his crib surrounded by all of his toys the room is blue (Why Meghan chose that color I have no idea but the color blue does remind me of ice so win win I suppose.) Hes crying and shouting, I smile softy and pick him up. He quickly quiets resting his head on my shoulder.

“Did those bad dreams get my little warrior?” I asked.

Kerrian nodded, he can’t really talk yet.

“Its alright. Father is here Kerrian, they can’t get you.”

I held him for a while, softly rocked him to sleep singing a song I was told the nurses at the winter court would sing to me when I was missing Mab. I was told I was quiet the mess as an infant; No, i wasn’t a mess, I was just a baby. I should of been able vent normally. I was told Rowen would just cram a bottle in my mouth just to shut me up. Kerrian would not have to go though that, I won’t be like that. I swear I won’t! My boy won’t go though that kind of hell.

It didn’t take long before I could hear Kerrian snore; i couldn’t help but smile. I sat him down and kissed his forehead and mumbled ‘good night Kerrian, I love you.’ Then went back to my bed room where Meghan was waiting for me.

“You need rest.”

I wanted to argue; I really did, I was fine, If it was for Kerrian nothing was too much for me. However, my eyelids were getting heavy and before I knew it I fell on to the bed. My queen wrapped her arms around me and pulled me towards her.

“You’re sleeping in tomorrow.”

“I… I can’t…. I need to wake up early and ….”

“ Ashallyn’ darkmyr Tallyn.” Meghan spoke, “You need your rest. You’re no good to anyone fainted. Please…. for me…..”

I smiled; i couldn’t help but smile. I had people who cared for me, I didn’t have to slave myself in order to protect the people i love. There was no war, there was no battle. I didn’t need to go to the end of the world, nor did I need to impress Mab. I just… needed to be me. I just needed to be rested. My family would be waiting for me when i wake up. I love them, i love them both so much. Lords above…. While I sleep let nothing happen to them….

“Okay my queen, for you…please…. stay by my side. Forever.”

Meghan then kissed my hair, “I promise. Good night my knight.”


End file.
